


Flirty He tian

by Mavsvermillion



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavsvermillion/pseuds/Mavsvermillion
Summary: continuation of 19 Days chapter 236





	Flirty He tian

**Author's Note:**

> *I DON'T OWN 19 DAYS AND ITS PRECIOUS CHARACTERS*
> 
> I was just impatient of the slow update of 19 Days but I don't mind at all. LOL. So I know we all want more so I just made this continuation to satisfy my desire LOL.
> 
> Enjoy~

Beads of sweat dripping down onto He tian's smexy face while Mo's struggling to move away from the dark-haired guy beneath him.

"CHICKEN DICK!" The red-head spat angrily.

"Don't move too much, Little Mo. I feel a little tingling sensation down there if you move too much." He tian smirked, not moving obviously.

"YOU PERVERT!" Mo slightly blushed as he, too, felt something weird going on down there. He still moves backward, with the help of his now weakened arms to support him.

As he was about to raise his hips, He tian grabs hold of his weakened arms, causing Mo's elbows to fold, making his face closer to He tian's even more. He tian then interlocked his legs behind Mo's back legs, causing him to grind hard on He tian.

"I like this position a lot, Little Mo." He tian smiled mishievously.

"Aaghh, y-you- Im going to kil—"Just as Mo's about to finish his sentence, He tian touches and carresses Mo's belly then towards his back reaching down to his butt part, giving Mo the shivers.

Mo, due to the sudden sensation, he slightly blushed, and attempts to break away from He tian's powerful legs. But failed.

"S-stop it! You fucker!" Mo can no longer support himself up, his arms are getting weaker.

"Kiss me first, then i'll let you go." His jet-black orbs stared deeply at Mo's.

Mo was stunned, stared back at He tian's sexy jet-black eyes. Mo was speechless. Why is he struggling so much while He tian was just so calm? Should he really kiss He tian? Is there any other way?

He tian then closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss and demanded, "hurry up."

Mo hesitated, with just the thought of wanting to get this over with since his arms are about to collapse, then, looks at He tian's thin pale lips, adjusted his head forward and kissed him on the lips.

Boy, He tian didn't believe Mo would do it. But he really did kiss him, it was sweet. He was happy. Truly happy.

"S-so I've done it, now let me go." Breaking the kiss, Mo shifted his gaze, embarrassed.

"Okay! Kiss me again!" He tian happily demanded while Mo... you know how he would react (LOL)


End file.
